onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:OctoRift/My Thoughts on How Season 2 Will Be Handled
My Thoughts on How Season 2 Will Be Handled Issues With The Manga As of 12/30/18, we are on Chapter 100. The Manga is still in the hero hunt arc, while the webcomic- despite the lower page and chapter count- was on Chapter 109, right when Genos defeated the Forest Tribe. The Manga still being in the same arc as it has been for this long will pose an issue for the anime. If this season is 12 episodes then the anime will either have to pass the manga or go on it's own path. The Anime is notorious for introducing anime-only characters such as Frank. Since the manga is so far behind, it is possible that the anime could reach the point to the aftermath of the Hero-Hunt arc. To me, it seems like the perfect place for the season to end as it is a long arc with tons of battles. It would be a very good season, with Psykos and Garou being the final fights of the season. JC Staff and Madhouse Leaving Unfortunately, because Madhouse is Madhouse, they will not be returning to animate One Punch Man, Instead, it is in the hands of JC Staff. This has caused many fans to worry about the quality of Season 2. They're no doubt far from Madhouse's level of animation. But they could still make the season visually appealing, despite the recent PV. A lot of people are angry about King and Genos' bad designs, I get that. But it is too soon to judge until we get a proper PV The Release Date It feels so good to finally know that Season 2 is coming after almost 3 1/2 years of waiting (sounds like another anime I know). This also raises another question. Will Season 3 take another 3 years to come out? With the long wait of Season 2, the hype feels a whole lot lower than it once was when the first season. Everyone expected the second season to come out in 2016. Unfortunately for them, they would be waiting all the way until 2019. This is something I fear as well. I would not want to wait more than 3 years for each season to release. Although they have nothing in common, that certain anime I was talking about released their third season only a year after the second one after a almost 4 year wait for the second season. If JC Staff decides to keep directing One Punch Man, then we could very well see a third season in 2020 Conclusion I have my hopes and fears for this season. I hope that it will be very visually appealing while also maintaining the gag-like feel of the first season. I do think JC Staff will work hard to make sure this season will be a good one. With all the battles in store for us, all I can say is that I am really excited to see how the team animates it. Category:Blog posts